Blue (velociraptor)
Story Creation Blue was recreated by InGen to live as an attraction of Masrani Global Corporation's dinosaur park Jurassic World sometime before 2015.1Her distinctive blue pattern is known to be made from using Black-Throated African Monitor Lizard DNA.2 When she was born Owen Grady imprinted on her, allowed him to train her.1 When she was young she and Echo fought for dominance over the park's Velociraptor pack with Blue being the victor.2 Isla Nublar Incident (2015) Just before the incident or at least any of the major events of the incident occurred Blue and her pack mates, Delta, Echo, and Charlie, attempted to strike Leon, a newly hired Jurassic World employee, in her pack's paddockafter he accidentally fell inside when he tried to capture a pig that managed escaped its holding pen. Blue and her pack assisted their trainer during the rampage of the genetic hybrid Indominus rex. But during the hunt, she and her pack mates began to communicate with the hybrid who revealed to them that it had raptor DNA, after it took Owen's place as the alpha Blue and her pack mates turned against the humans. Her pack attacked many of the humans that followed them, including Barry who took refuge in a log just before Blue jumped onto it and started to try and get at him, conflicted about whether he should shoot her or not Barry yelled "Blue" causing her to stop and look inside. Owen intervenes and whistles to get Blue's attention, stopping her from possibly resuming her attack on Barry, she then went to attack the mobile veterinarian vehicle MVU-12where Blue attacked the driver's side of the vehicle, trying to kill Claire Dearing, causing her to step on the accelerator to escape the raptor. Blue and the rest for her pack later caught up with Owen, Claire, and the Mitchell brothers in Main Street where her and her pack have a change of heart and side with Owen again. Soon after the Indominus rex arrived, Blue, her pack, and Owen deciding to fight her. But that caused her to be knocked out and her remaining two pack mates killed. However, she eventually regained consciousness and lunged at the hybrid, allowing Rexy, the Jurassic World's Tyrannosaurus rex who had joined the battle in her absence, to get back on her feet after she was pushed to the ground by the Indominous rex. Blue assisted Rexy in her fight against the hybrid until the Mosasaurus dragged it into the bottom of the lagoon. After the fight, Rexy and Blue looked at each other. Rexy decided to spare Blue, thanking the raptor for her help before walking away, wild once more. Blue then turned towards Owen before disappearing into the night. 1 Personality Blue is more intelligent and more cunning than the other raptors made for Jurassic World, with these traits helping her become the leader of the pack. Despite these attributes, Blue has a tendency to be aggressive and would usually attack without thinking.2 A good example of her temperament is shown when she nearly attacked a Jurassic World worker who entered her paddock.1 These traits were reminiscent of a previous alpha raptor, The Big One. Unlike the Big One, however, Blue was capable of showing affection and loyalty. When Charlie was killed by an InGen soldier, Blue viciously attacked all humans she could find in retaliation, and when Owen removed her headset, she made affectionate noises towards him and defended him from the Indominus rex, even though it nearly cost her her life. Category:Heroines